Final Fantasy Mix: Lifestream
by Solphie
Summary: *FF7/10 cross* *Chapter Eight* What does the Farplane look like? Especially fropm the views of people living Spiran people are trapped in it, and a demon named Jenova takes over the mind of a child for world domination? How can this be stopped?
1. The old life I miss

Yeah, yeah, I know I posted another story with a title almost exactly like this one, but trust me; this is not the same story. This story is under a lot of editing, but after a review from the other story I put up, I realized I would have to put this one up first in order for others t understand.  
  
*SPOILER FOR SOME* this is NOT a Tidus gets revived story! It looks like it, but you are deceived! Yuna's not even the main character! Ha! You've been deceived again!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own FF X. *_*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yuna missed Tidus more than anyone. Her heart ached at every memory of him. Anything at all. It could be a simple blitzball. That's why she wore his chained Zanarkand Abes necklace everyday since . . . . . It happened. But now, even after so long, it laid heavily on her, and it was frustrating. Frustrating to look over the sea without someone to hold her hand, someone to look over to before she fell asleep each night, someone just to love her for whom she was, and not because she was famous.  
  
Yuna sighed, thinking of how long it had been since he died before her very eyes. It had been 5 and a half years since that fateful day, and now she only felt like a babysitter. Sure, Lulu and Wakka were very close, and she could have adult conversations, but nothing truly personal could come up, like love.  
  
It was a funny story how Lakki came into the world he's in today. After Sin was defeated, Lulu, Yuna, and Wakka headed home to Besaid. Over the months, Lulu started to gain and large amount of weight, and no one would have thought she was pregnant. Little Lakki was born soon after, a wildly naïve child who wanted to act like an adult just like his Mother. Right now she was watching him kick a blitzball around with some other children on the streets of Besaid.  
  
"Be careful" Yuna shouted to him while leaning against the side of one of the houses. Lakki smiled, waving over to her.  
  
"Yuna, don't worry!" he replied, kicking the ball in between to trees like a goal. "I can handle myself. I'm like.. This many, remember?"  
  
He held up one hand, extending all five of his little fingers, and then he smiled confidently. "See? I can do it all by myself. I just made a goal!"  
  
"With a big kick?" Yuna replied.  
  
"Nope. A really big kick!"  
  
Lakki jumped into the air, and landed down on the ground, but was unbalanced and fell on his back. Yuna ran over hysterically to see if the young child was okay, but almost instantly he sat up and laughed.  
  
"Yup! I did a big kick alright!" He said. She smiled back, picking him up from under his arms and fitting him comfortably on her waist. He reached around her neck and held it tightly as she walked him home so he wouldn't fall, and then he rested his head on her chest.  
  
It was getting dark outside, and while resting on her, he started to feel sleepy; he lazily watched what was in front of him with little effort to stop his eyes from shutting at any given moment. Finally, they gave way, and he was fast asleep.  
  
Yuna swung through the door made of straw and walked inside Wakka and Lulu's house. Wakka was nowhere to be seen, but Lulu was already at the door waiting.  
  
"Yuna," she said, taking her child in her arms. "How was he today?"  
  
"Just as hyper as ever," The ex-summoner replied. "He's really growing, and there is nothing wrong with the world today."  
  
"So he wasn't any trouble?"  
  
"No. He was just a cute little angel."  
  
Yuna looked away, and Lulu noticed her eyes shifting back at the Temple.  
  
"Yuna," she said, running a hand through her son's black hair. "There is something wrong. I can tell."  
  
"No!" Yuna replied, looking back at the Black Mage. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that tomorrow, I would like to visit the Farplane to see him again."  
  
Lulu, from the moment Yuna said Farplane, knew the reason for her wanting to go. But it seemed like a bad idea in her mind. Ever since the Guado lost Seymour, they've become secretive to the outside world, and very hateful to humans. Especially Yuna. Someone heard news that they were going to raise a new empire using a child Guado to take Seymour's place, but then again, no one could truly know.  
  
"Yuna, what if they try and hurt you?" Lulu asked with a great deal of concern in her voice. Yuna understood why, but still she wanted to go. "I can't run away from the Guado forever."  
  
"Then, I will send a guard with you. Wakka and I have to take care of Lakki, so go to the Temple and discuss it with the priest. I'm sure he can help you."  
  
"Okay!" Yuna said happily, glad that Lulu agreed. She knew that if she could take advice from anyone, it would be her. Yuna hugged Lulu tightly, but careful enough not to wake the sleeping Lakki, and headed to the Temple.  
  
People never prayed in the Temple anymore. It was more of just for show: After all, it had been almost five years, and it was one of the few things preserved. Nothing on Besaid was touched after Sin, because people were used to living life this way and without technology. The only places that had Al Bhed technology was NEW HOME, a landmark for the Al Bhed, Bevelle, and lastly Luca.  
  
Yuna entered the Temple, and since it was dark outside, the dim interior was lit with fire, and the mosaic that was recently built of the seven heroes shown beautifully. Up ahead, she noticed the priest, who was an elderly man of around fifty, talking to a young man with a red jumper outfit used for blitzball. He looked very young to be talking to the priest, around nineteen or so to be exact, and Yuna had never seen him before.  
  
"Listen old man!" The boy said rudely to the priest. "I did not come to live in this stupid place to act like a saint like you! I came to actually have a place to live! Some priest you are!"  
  
"Well," The priest's voice was raspy, and he looked at the boy's pure blue eyes. "This is quite a shock. I thought you came to help your Father, now that your Mother has passed away."  
  
"I told you! I don't know where my goddamn Father is! He left me and Mom to rot in Luca sixteen years ago. I guess."  
  
The boy stopped in mid sentence, putting his head down. "I guess you are like a Father. Sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Excuse me.?"  
  
Both the priest and the boy stopped talking and looked over at the entrance direction, seeing the ex-summoner standing there shyly. While the priest walked over and jovially hugged her like a daughter, and she hugged him back like a Father. The boy just stood in his place and stared, mostly as Yuna, then he pointed her way and said to the priest, "Hey Priest-Dad, who the chick?"  
  
The priest laughed at his unusual dialogue, and turned around to introduce her. Looking at him and seeing a small resemblance to her last love made her blush, but that was it.  
  
"This is Yuna. I hope you remember her from the textbooks I gave you?"  
  
"Oh? Her? The summoner lady who saved the world with her friends five years ago when I was fourteen?"  
  
"Precisely," the priest replied, happy to know that the boy remembered. The boy walked up to Yuna, and shook her hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet ya. The name is Rhett, and this here is my step-father, Priest-Dad, for short."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Yuna said politely, and then she looked over to the priest again. "You were married?"  
  
"That's when I was gone for several years. Rhett is her only son, and my dear wife died. By the way, Yuna, you looked troubled. What is on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rhett said energetically. "What do famous people think?"  
  
"Sir," Yuna started, looking up at the mosaic. "I've really been missing them. Sir Auron and Tidus. I haven't seen Kimahri since we fought Yu Yevon, and the same goes for Rikku. Its nice having Wakka and Lulu around, and Lakki is the sweetest thing, but, I really want to take a break from the normal life and journey again. Even if I'm not a summoner."  
  
The Priest nodded, acting as if he fully understood, and turned around and walked to the double doors of the Fayth up the stairs. They had been sealed off, not by magic but by mere chains and a lock, and the Priest held the key. He reached into a small pouch he had tied to his side, pulled out the small gray and rusted looking key, and unlocked the door. Spira after the events with Sin promised never again to open a single Fayth, which is the only thing the Priests were good for now, since there was no religion.  
  
"Uh, Dad?" Rhett said, running up the stairs beside the Priest. "I thought you said in all that mumbo-jumbo you told us that you weren't supposed to do that?'  
  
"Ah, so you have been listening," the Priest chuckled, opening the doors to reveal a maze. He turned to Yuna, who slowly walked up the stairs beside Rhett. "Yuna, go to the Fayth. Perhaps it will help you make your decision."  
  
"But I thought it was dead?" Yuna asked, wondering what the Priest was thinking. He smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is, but maybe being there where you first started your adventure, might help you start another one."  
  
Yuna looked at the Priest who was still smiling and waiting for her to walk through, bewildered, but she finally agreed. She would be happy to visit the Fayth again.  
  
"Thank you," she said to him before walking to the maze.  
  
Meanwhile, Lulu walked into her young son's room, cradling the sleeping boy in her arms as she walked to his bed. He was curled up in a little ball on her chest, resting his eyes as she rocked him back and forth slowly. She could tell he was very tired.  
  
"Lakki," she whispered when lying him down in his bed, and putting over his soft and silky covers. "Goodnight." She kissed his cheek lightly as not to wake him up, and walked out the room as she blew out the small candle that made it light.  
  
So, what did you think? A lot of the old characters are in this one, and there are some special guest characters, as well as many new ones. If you like it, please tell me! The review button is only a click away! ^_^ 


	2. Jenova Cells

Hey,. Thanks ADJ! That's really nice. Yeah, I tried to put it so it wasn't like others- Oh, and I forgot to say it's a FF7/10 Cross, because FF7 is my favorite Final Fantasy, and I always thought Lulu was the coolest character (so I starred her son instead!) ^_^  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to write another chapter! School is really hard this year, so I don't have a lot of time to write! But I'll still post regularly, don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer-Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna walked through the maze, feeling so much pressure as if she were being crushed. It had been five years, she thought over and over, and yet this place hasn't changed a bit. Not even a speck of dust was in there. And yet the place was so familiar, that she felt she could take this pressure just to be in it one more time.  
  
It was simple to go through the maze; no one over the whole time since she became summoner had put the spheres back in their rightful places, so the doors were still open. She noticed the glow wasn't as strong, but there was a perfectly good explanation behind that. At last, after what was only minutes but felt like hours, she reached the Fayth.  
  
Yuna walked through the small door, and saw a dark bronze statue, in crumbled pieces in a hole in the floor. She kneeled down and touché the pieces, the memories of the chaos Yu Yevon put the world through.  
  
"Valefor."  
  
All was still, and here seemed the calmest place to think about her decision. But there was no place in her mind to think now: Her mind was made up the moment she touched the bones of a dead Aeon.  
  
"I'm going to the Farplane."  
  
The next morning was bright, and the Besaid sun was high over Spira. Lakki was still asleep in his small twin bed, but as soon as the light when through the hole in the wall used as a window, his eyes wanted to open.  
  
"..Go away, sun," he muttered, throwing his face under the pillow. "I wanna sleep."  
  
Not too long after he felt himself being shaken around, and when he opened his eyes, he found his two friends, Chekkre and Matto.  
  
"Hi guys," he said while trying to stifle a yawn. "What're you doin' in my house?"  
  
"We woke up early," Matto replied. "We decided to wake you up since we knew you never wake up early." "So? Mommy said something about a early bird catching worms if you wake up early, and I don't want a worm."  
  
Chekkre, Lakki's so called 'girl-friend', giggled at his little remark, and she and Matto helped him off of his bed. It was small, but so was he, and it would sometimes take a struggle to jump off.  
  
"So, where are we going today?" Lakki asked his two friends.  
  
"We're gonna go to the Temple and explore a hiding place that Mommy said they opened up. I don't think I was supposed to hear it, though."  
  
"Well then, let's go!"  
  
The three ran out of Lakki's room and down a small hall where the walls were made up of straw, and darted through the straw door that swished back and forth. Wakka and Lulu's house was very close to the Temple, right next to Yuna's, so they were able to climb up the stairs and through the opening used as a door with no trouble. They looked around and saw a long pair of stairs that had always been there, and two large double doors they had never noticed before. It was barely open, and to their luck, not even the Priest was around to be seen.  
  
"That must be it!" Chekkre said, pointing up to the large double-doors. "I've never even seen them before!"  
  
"You think they were there the whole time?" Matto asked both Chekkre and Lakki.  
  
"Who cares?" Lakki protested, jolting up the stairs. "I wanna see what the inside looks like! C'mon you guys!"  
  
Lakki's two best friends looked at one another for a minute, and then followed the young boys lead up the stairs. The doors were huge compared to them, since they all seemed pretty small for their age, and it took the effort of all three children to push it wide enough for them to slip through. When they opened the doors, they came across a long hall.  
  
"Wow," all three of them said at the same time. Without even thinking, they just started to run, all the way down through the hall and barely looked where they were going. They thought they found the biggest secret in all of Besaid, and it was even better than when Lakki found out both of his parents saved the world the year he was born! His Mother explained that he himself was smaller then a blitzball then, but when he asked to explain it, she said he would understand when he was older. Like he wanted to wait that long!  
  
But, anyway, all through this mysterious place they went, laughing and enjoying their peace and quiet without the harsh sun, until they finally reached a dead end with yet another kind of strange door.  
  
"You know, this place is weird," Matto said, walking up to the door. "It's like a . a.. Chekkre, what do they call that thing again? When you pray or something? Waittaminute, what's praying again?"  
  
"A shrine?" Chekkre suggested. Matto nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's it! But what's praying?"  
  
"It's something stupid our parents and stuff did before we were born. It was like they talked to a wall while bowing or something."  
  
"Well that's dumb," Lakki said, jumping by Matto who was about to attempt to pull the door open. "I don't see the point of praying to a wall. Oh, wait! Remember Chekkre about that Bu Devon or something? The guy cricket who thought it was a God and got beat up by Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Yu Yevon, the BEETLE thing took over the minds of monsters certain people could control, and also the power of the most powerful monster that ever existed!"  
  
"SHIN!" Matto and Lakki said together laughing. Chekkre sighed, knowing that her younger friends (she was only two years older than them) were only joking. She walked up to the two of them, and saw that the door had nothing that would let it move.  
  
"Are you guys going to try and pull it?" Chekkre asked. Matto nodded and before Lakki had a chance to say anything at all, Matto gripped at the bottom of the door and pushed upwards as hard as he could. Matto was the strongest of the three, but even he couldn't lift it up. Chekkre came to help, but their efforts were useless.  
  
"C'mon Lakki!" Matto said, letting go of the door for a second. Lakki nodded, and went to pull the door along with them, but the second he touched it, it reacted and opened automatically. The three jumped back, bewildered.  
  
Chekkre looked over to Lakki, who was busy examining his hand thoroughly looking for something that would have made the door open. "Who'd you do that Lakki?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno," he replied, and he started to walk through the door. "C'mon!"  
  
The three walked inside, to see a dull room with a large circle indented in the center. It was dark, and had several markings on the walls, and inside the circle was what looked like a decaying animal. Chekkre looked at it with wide eyes, then shut them so she would see it no more in disgust; Matto looked at it with amazement, but was a little scared as well, and Lakki stared with barely a reaction at all, and was drawn to touch it.  
  
"Ew!" Matto exclaimed as Lakki bent over to run his hands through the filth. "You are nasty Lakki! Hey! Look at what you did!"  
  
Not long after Lakki touched the decay, the room was starting to light up as the torches on the walls sparked a heavy blue fire. The young boy pulled his hand away, frightened, but unlike his two friends who had fled of fear, screaming down the halls in the distance, he stayed there, watching each flame light. Suddenly a pain in his head shot through him, and things he never thought before, like memories, ran through his mind like wildfire. He closed his eyes slowly as he left the conscious world behind.  
  
~  
  
".Mommy?"  
  
Lakki awaked with a terrible headache, but his eyelids were too heavy to open and seemed like weights. He could hear voices around him, and he could see red, so there was definitely light outside, or wherever he was. His mind was trying to think, but everything he heard he couldn't comprehend, like his mind was forcing him otherwise. He felt like he was lying with his back down on a flat and uncomfortable board, and he could feel things pressed upon his body that were cold to the touch.  
  
"..Mommy?" He repeated again slowly, and a little more clearly. This time, he mustered even strength to open his eyes, and he saw blurry objects that were mostly white all around him, in a dark room. The only thing that had light was a bright lamp that was in his face, something he had never seen before in his life.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" he asked one of the white figures. As his vision became clearer, he noticed it to be a man, and he looked the same as everyone else. Without answering Lakki's question, he pressed a cold round metal on the boy's bare chest, which made him flinch at first.  
  
"Breathe deeply," the man instructed. Lakki did so, suddenly afraid of the man's deep tone, but he asked again.  
  
"Do you know where my Mommy is? What about my Daddy?"  
  
The man again didn't reply, and opened the inside of is jacket, revealing several silver objects and sharp knives. Every single detail sent chills down his spine, but the one he chose was barely made of the bitter substance. In the deepest pocket at the bottom of all those rows he took out a round cylinder shaped tube, with a needle at the end. It looked sharp to the touch, but it was also something, like the light bulb, that Lakki had never seen.  
  
The man turned around and walked over to a shelf, and for the first time Lakki noticed his long black hair, that was thin and pulled back. The man reached for a small bottle filled with a green-like substance, and he pulled a trigger at the top of the needle and injected some of the fluid. Then he walked over to Lakki, who was curious about the needle and its contents.  
  
"Hey," Lakki said nervously, sitting up. "I saw some words on the jar over there. I can't read. Can you tell me what it is?"  
  
The man looked at him in a dark way, but decided to answer. "'Jenova Cells'," he muttered. This puzzled the young boy even more.  
  
"What's a Jenova? What's a Cell? Is it supposed to look green? What are you gonna do with the pointy thing?"  
  
The man stayed silent, and then grabbed Lakki by the neck, jerking him forward. He thrust him back onto the board flat on his back, leaving him whimpering in pain. But the real pain did not come until the needle pierced through his skin on the neck, tearing his small muscles, and he could feel the flow of these 'Jenova Cells' swimming through his body. It as like a new power; something he never had.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried through ear-shattering screams as the man gripped him tighter and tighter to stay still. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"  
  
~  
  
Lakki woke up in his bed screaming, still traumatized from the realistic nightmare, and he could feel an extreme pain in his neck as he sat up. He felt something wet on his cheek, and when he went to touch it, he realized he had been crying.  
  
"I wonder if Mommy and Daddy heard me?" he wondered, and he lifted the covers off himself and jumped off his bed. He looked around, and realized his room was the same as it was when he left in the morning to go to the Temple. Was he unconscious for such a long time?  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" He walked out of his tiny bedroom, and looked around the house, but found no one there. It was dark outside, so he assumed that he had been asleep for the whole day. He walked outside, feeling suddenly afraid of the new eerie presence in the house and saw a figure walking on the outskirts of Besaid.  
  
"Auntie Yuna?" he muttered, hiding behind a tree. He watched in silence as Yuna, who was cloaked with a long brown cape, walk further and further, out towards the dock.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Curious of her whereabouts, Lakki decided to follow and he was right about her going to the docks. He his in the distance, and he saw several people at the dock- Including his Mother and Father, the Priest, Yuna, and a boy who he had never seen before. He was standing beside Yuna, who was opposite of everyone else, and it looked like she was leaving.  
  
"You'll promise and tell me when Lakki is better?" Yuna asked to Wakka and Lulu. "I saw that rash he had on his neck, and it looked really bad. I hope he gets better soon."  
  
"Maybe the captain can take him to Luca to get treated?" He overheard the Priest suggest. "They have good technology there now, almost as good as the Al Bhed. He might be able to take care of it."  
  
"That can't be possible," Lulu argued, who was leaning against Wakka's shoulder. "Wakka and I are busy, so we don't have the time to take him."  
  
"Duh Lulu!" he heard the boy say rudely to his Mother. He decided immediately he didn't like the boy for being like that to his Lulu. "Priest- Dad said the Captain can take him, not you! I used to work as a sailor guy during Sin, so I know the Lucan Captain is trustworthy. Remember, I used to live in Luca."  
  
Lakki didn't feel like listening to the answer, figuring it would be tomorrow when he would find out, and decided to run back home into bed before he would got caught. Wakka told him that spying was bad, and that Lulu would let him have it if he was found doing it. He ran silently until he reached his room all the way back in Besaid, occasionally stopping to take in some breaths and continuing on. Before going back to bed, which he still felt unusually tired, he looked in the head-to-foot sized mirror he head and saw on his neck a red rash like Yuna said. If you looked close enough, which Lakki had a tendency to do so, you would find a small whole.  
  
"'Jenova Cells'," he muttered. "I wonder if it was real?"  
  
  
  
Well, did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Tell me, the review button right over there in the lower left-hand corner! And can you guess who the white coated man is? It's obvious but it's... O_O *shock music* 


	3. Voices in my ear

"It is strange how life works isn't it? Your world, it is so dull, and peaceful. People yearn for the adventure of a lifetime, yet they wish for peace and goodwill. How can that be? You can't have both at the same time, isn't that right? But don't worry, I'll protect you. An adventure for you may come up, but I will take you under my wing, just like I did to my first son. You will be strong, I promise, and you will then fight for me. That, is your promise."  
  
Lakki never dreamt of anything while he slept the rest of the night, but a voice was telling him things while he was in the depths of his mind. It was a tranquil voice, calm and clear, like an echo on an isolated mountain. But the things this feminine voice said were hard to understand, and he wanted them to stop. But it was like time itself: No matter how hard he tried to stop it, the more this woman talked. It seemed to become more and more of an enigma by the second.  
  
Lakki decided the moment she stopped, which seemed uncontrollable, to open his eyes and take flight to a new day. He opened his eyes effortlessly, something he was rather thankful for, and there was not a soul around his room. But there was something different about the way he felt. The aura around him was fine, but he himself felt warmer.  
  
It made him feel a bit lightheaded, feeling this lazy energy inside. It didn't feel good at all, and his body, though not sleepy at all, wanted to fall straight back to sleep again. He started to close his eyes again, but thought better to force them open for now as not to hear the woman again. Lakki sat up, a little too fast maybe, because he felt dizzy. But perhaps that was it. He felt fine after that.  
  
The young boy jumped off his bed, again feeling unusually unbalanced, and dragged himself one foot slowly in front of the other across his room through the hut and into the window door of his parent's room. His Mother Lulu was nowhere in sight, but leaning back in one of the wooden chairs was his Father Wakka, looking out through the window into the rising sun.  
  
"Daddy?" He said slowly, feeling a bit weak. Wakka turned around from the open window and looked at his boy, a tiny figure looking faint. Under his eyes were the darkest circles, and his eyelids hung lazily over his dark red pupils. He was holding onto the door with one supporting hand, his head idly lying on his chest as he looked at the ground and closed his eyes. It was starting to feel warmer now.  
  
"Lakki, are you okay?' Wakka asked. His son only mumbled something he couldn't understand, and fearing it had something to do with the rash he mysteriously gotten earlier ran over and picked him up. Like a Mother with a newborn, he cradled his tiny son in his arms, holding his head just below the chin, stroking his thick black hair. Lakki felt a little relaxed, just lying there, and more secure, but as much as he could feel himself ready to, he did not allow himself to sleep again. He wanted to say his dreams, and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
"Daddy," Lakki repeated again, letting his open arms swing in the air. "Daddy, I had a dream."  
  
"Ya did?" he replied, calming down a little. He smiled. "What kinda dream?"  
  
"It had a man."  
  
"What man? Do you know him?"  
  
"Uh-huh. He was big, and had a white jacket one. It was big too. I was in a really cold bed with no covers, and he kept touching me with things that were really, really cold."  
  
Lakki shivered, feeling the realism of the dream of the Jenova Cells. He started to realize his head hurt when he tried to talk now, and being so close to his Father made everything feel closed in. but it wasn't the same closed in as the dream; it was one that he wanted.  
  
"Daddy, the man to a bottle with green stuff in it. He called it 'Jenova Cells', then he took a pointy thing and put some Jenova Cells in it."  
  
"That's weird," Wakka said. He himself was wondering about this dream he had. Lakki didn't explain it vividly, but when he watched him talk, the look in his eyes was rid of weariness and fatigue and replaced with an undeniable fear. So, instead of explaining it wasn't real like most parents would, he wanted to hear more, like a child eager to hear a story.  
  
"And then he took the pointy thing-" Lakki paused as he yawned a bit, then he lifted the hand that was swinging over the side and pointed to his neck. "And then he stabbed me here with it."  
  
"He did?!" Wakka was then starting to treat it like it was real. It was so much a coincidence that his son ended up unconscious in the Temple, and then he turned up with a horrid irritation at the same exact spot. And since when had Lakki ever seen such things in his life? Wakka held Lakki even closer to him, squeezing him in his arms, telling him not to worry about it, and then he put him underneath the covers of his and Lulu's bed. He snuggled him close together with the covers and when he bent over to his forehead and to tell him to rest more, he felt him face was burning up; it was something he hadn't noticed before. Wakka felt his forehead with his large hand and knew that his son was now tired for a reason- could the rash or the dream have something to do with this? The questions never ceased from his mind.  
  
"I'm gonna get your Mother, okay?" he said before leaving. Lakki barely nodded in reply, a deep moan escaping him. Lying back down in the bed was comforting, and he felt a little better, but the dizziness that he had before was coming along with the constant headache pounding, and he was ready to welcome sleep- even if it meant having to hear the woman again. He closed his eyes, and careless of the short half-hour he was awake, he fell asleep yet again and left the real world.  
  
"My dearly beloved child, you are my wonder, my joy, but my slave for kill. You must trade your soul for your strength, and you must accept. What better way to reward my young Prince? Come to me. Find a way to come to me, and I'll reward you graciously. Find me, and you'll have unspeakable powers that not even the most powerful soul to date can dare whisper. You will have the power of the Black Materia."  
  
Again with the voice. Such a beautiful voice, so strong and powerful in words, yet so soft and attractive. But those weren't the thoughts he had when he woke up again. It was dark, he had slept all day. He had rested for nearly two whole days, occasionally waking up for a small bit, then falling asleep again. But even though Lakki couldn't understand a lot of the things she said, he was curious about the things he could understand. Could he really find this woman? The only place that constantly played in his mind was the Temple.  
  
Suddenly feeling wide awake, headache free and clear of dizziness, he climbed down his parents large bed, reaching up to put the warm, fluffy maroon covers over the pillows as far as he could pull them and darted through the doorway, not even noticing Wakka and Lulu nestled into each other on the edge of the bed. But lucky for him, they had long since fallen asleep, and he was free to leave as he pleased.  
  
He walked out on the barren streets once again at night, the full moon and a few torches the only thing guiding him to the Temple he had loved to play in every day. But there was now a side of it he never noticed before; the darker side of the Temple that was usually glimmering in the sun, full of happy surprises just waiting for him and his to best friends to look in. Even though it wasn't long ago, he had already started to miss those days like forever.  
  
But there was no time for regret of discovering the newer and deadlier secrets. It was now the time to face it, and maybe by doing that, the sudden sickness, the dream, even the Jenova Cells would be a thing in the past. He walked to the Temple, not fearing at all of being caught, but the curiosity taking over more and more of his fear by the minute. He crawled up to the top of the stairs before entering, where the pillars stood to hold the roof up, and his feet echoed on the concrete floor. Only a few torches of flame called his own shadow to walk bravely beside him.  
  
Lakki entered the door-less Temple, the echoes of his small feet growing louder in the stagnant silence. He was in the round room where there were stairs leading to walls like stands in nearly every direction, and in the very front were the two large pillars and the large lifeless statues of two people. On one side was the beautiful Yunalesca, and on the other side was none other than Yuna's Father, the high Summoner Braska, his face carved into a gratifying smile. And in between the two pillars and people, were the doors he never noticed before, the ones hidden behind walls that were opened mysteriously.  
  
Lakki had trouble climbing up these stairs because they were so big, with a strong effort he had made the top and was standing before the two double doors he and his friends stood in front of lest than three days ago. They were still opened a little bit, just enough for him to reach inside and pull it open. The one door creaked loudly, and he feared it might wake someone, but he knew that no matter what he did he must continue. When it was open wide enough for him to go through, he walked into the small room with markings and slashes on the walls.  
  
The hallway was short, and so he walked through the Temples and the doors, having the glowing spheres on the walls and doors to guide him. It seemed especially dark in here, that the darkness from the outside crawled in here, and covered almost every possible glow. Only the very first room showed much sign to light, from the reflecting fire in the previous room. Lakki often used the wall to guide him, feeling his way through the Temple, but even if there were multiple paths, something inside him told him whichever way he went was the right way.  
  
At last he had reached his destination, back in the place his mind was telling him over and over to go to. The room was tall, and had several unrecognizable statues with details of armor and feeling of great power behind him. He didn't dawdle on looking at them for long though, because of the pressure he felt inside, feeling almost anxious to walk into the next room and discover a new dream or finding to fear. It was a thrilling feeling, telling him to go, but somewhere inside, another was telling him he would regret it for the rest of his life. But when is it that he ever thought this deeply?  
  
Without anymore question or consent to his conscience deep inside, Lakki walked onward to the tall door that Matto and Chekkre had tried so desperately to open themselves. But all he did was touch it and it opened. So, he tried it again. He walked the short and small steps to the door till he was mere inches from it and put his full palm on the door. It reacted and opened almost immediately, and then he stepped through.  
  
The whole with the decayed animal was gone, but it was just a flat cobblestone floor and above it, just floating idly was a round circle. It glowed colors like from purple to green, green to blue, and blue to gray, then started over again. It filled nearly all the necessary space in the whole room, and he was tempted to walk in it. And that he did. 


	4. New friends and Old friends

Well, this one is a bit longer than most of my chapter, mostly because there are two different scenes. And for anyone who has read my story, I changed around chapter three a lot. And yes, it's a lot so it's worth re- reading before checking out this chapter.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: New friends and Old friends  
  
As Lakki walked through the door, it closed behind him, and the oblivion of colors suddenly turned into a bright sky with a croup of caramel colored clouds bustling through the air at full speeds, and he felt like he was being pushed in all directions as he few through the air. For a moment, it was like a joy ride, then he started to fall. He started to fall, deeper and deeper, all the way down until he hit something with a loud 'thud' and a scream.  
  
Even though he fell from such a long way down, when he landed he didn't so much as blink. No muscle in his body felt pulled or stretched inside, and no bones felt the least bit bruised or broken. Everything was as if he never fell, but that he'd been sitting there the whole time instead of falling from the sky.  
  
Lakki was lying down flat on his back, over the green grass that dawned over every bit of land he could see. He was staring at the sky though, the clouds he found furiously fighting through the air looking like peaceful little marshmallows floating. Thinking of Marshmallows, he suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten or drank in more than two days.  
  
Lakki sat up, looking around, not seeing any sign of life other than him. From nearly every direction he looked it was just the smooth layer of grass, occasionally a few flowers rising through the ground. His deep red eyes blinked once or twice from the bright lights that surrounded him and the open field. He watched as the wind blew the flora and grass as the clouds moved forwards.  
  
Then Lakki noticed, in only one direction was a small wood. It was a long way to it, and seemed like it might at least take a day. But could he really wait to eat that long?  
  
"Food..."  
  
Thinking about it made his stomach rumble more than he wanted to, and it was one of those things you wanted to keep out of your mind but all it wanted to do was remind you how hungry you were. Then he shifted him mind to think about why he was even here. Could he be in another part of Spira? Oh yeah, the voice. It told him to look for her.  
  
"Maybe she's in the woods."  
  
Lakki lifted himself of the ground, looking over in the direction of the woods. For a moment, he didn't remember the hunger and thirst at all. I guess sleeping for so long stumped it just a bit. Some people never seem hungry after they wake up. And even better, if you could call the situation he was in good, he wasn't the least bit sick feeling anymore, although that rash on his neck was there with a heavy scar.  
  
Lakki started to walk onward, one hour, two, three, blindly admiring the serene land before him and around. It reminded him a lot of home, only there was no one to talk to. Occasionally there was a butterfly fluttering around picking off at the flowers, but you couldn't talk to that. The only sound was the wind.  
  
"This is boring," he sighed as he continued to walk through the grass. "Why would someone build a hole just so you could be in grass? Hey, maybe it's a land Blitzball field! But where's the blitzball..Huh?"  
  
Not to far from the woods, an hour at least passing by since he was really thinking of anything, he saw someone in front of the woods. Lakki stopped in his tracks, squinting his eyes and holding his hand a little above his eyes to see clearer. It was a girl, who had very long brown hair pulled back from a yellow headband, and there was a single hair coming down on her face showing off the crystal blue eyes she had that looked bright and welcoming. Her skin, though not as pale as his or his Mother Lulu's, looked just about the same tone as his Aunt Yuna's, though she looked much, much younger.  
  
Feeling safe from harm, he rose up his hand and started to wave.  
  
"Hey!" he said as loud as he could. The girl, kneeling down and looking towards the ground, looked up very suddenly and searched in every direction except the one he was in.  
  
"Over here!" he cried again. Saying those lines made him feel strange inside- It was jus like those lines in the story books Yuna read to him about people on journeys. The very thought of his own adventure starting made him smile rather than feeling scared.  
  
The girl finally spotted him, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. But his clothes were an exact replica of it.  
  
"A Spiran boy," she whispered. "It can't be. Not a single Spiran has ever come back here since the King came, and he said the war with Sin was over and no one could come here again. How?"  
  
It was true that the very boy he saw was completely Spiran. His shirt was sleeveless, slightly tight around his body and thin shirt looking like it was made of tough Al Bhed material. It was a dark caramel, barely matching with his pale complexion and brown hair so dark it looked almost black. His little red eyes looked excited, which for her was a surprise. She would have thought to find fear. Maybe he's from the village?  
  
"Are you listening?" Lakki yelled out, deciding to run out to her instead of waiting. When he was in front of her, just only an inch or so taller when she was sitting he said, "Have you been the one talking to me?"  
  
Talking to him? What was he saying? How could she ever talk to him if she'd never even met him before?  
  
"I'm sorry," she replied. "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you from 'Death Zanarkand'?"  
  
"Huh?" His face slid from a look of joy and curiosity to a look of confusion. Then he fell on the ground and laughed.  
  
"Zanarkand?! That's a big word!" He paused and looked up at her. "What's a Zan-are-kand?"  
  
"Obviously you're not from there." she sighed. "You must be from Spira then."  
  
"Hey, my Mommy and Daddy's house is on Spira! That's my house too, you know. It's really pretty and big and stuff! Yup it's on Spira alright! You know where I live!"  
  
She was surprised by this boy's attitude. At first he was excited, then a little serious with his question, then confused, then excited again. Thinking of it all made her head spin, and it was only about a couple minutes!  
  
"You must be new here," she said warmly, although he was just as confused as him, even though he seemed not to worry about it. She stood up and took his little hand, all of her finger just enough for him to grasp onto. She smiled affectionately. "I'll take you to my house across the woods and I can get you something to eat. Oh by the way, my name is Forest."  
  
"That's a funny name," he blurted out. "Why do you want to be named after trees? I've never seen a forest before, because we live in a-a- I think it's 'tropical', but Mommy said it's different."  
  
Forest giggled, walking off with this mysterious Spiran boy to her home, still wondering how anyone, especially a child could penetrate the barrier the King or Zanarkand created.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes slowly, feeling too tired and lazy to move because of the constant rocking of the ship. It continuously moved back and forth, and she could feel every curve it made, but it didn't make her sick thank goodness. It to be honest relaxed her, and that was probably why she was so tired.  
  
She sat up on her bed, which was hooked by its' side into the hall firmly and held its' position perfectly. She covered her mouth as she yawned, taking a look at her room she was graciously given by the captain.  
  
It was very small, fit for only one person (although it had two passengers). It was all completely made out of wood, from the walls to the floor to the ceiling. In the center was a lantern, its' light completely out, with bits of smoke still puffing out from last night. There was no dresser, no counter or stand, and the only other thing to sit on other than her bed was the one above hers. This bed was hooked onto the wall the exact same way, just as firm, and was used to keep her new friend from sleeping in the same bed as her. After all, it was the only room available.  
  
"Rhett, are you awake?" she asked as she started to straighten her hair with her fingers. Honestly, she helped save the world and they couldn't even get her a comb to use. They could pay a little bit more respect to an ex-summoner. She waited for a reply but nothing came.  
  
"Rhett!" she repeated a bit more loudly, banging the bottom of the bunk like it was a door. Then she heard a thump noise and a groan. She stood up from her bed and looked over his and saw him rubbing his hand on the top of his forehead. She giggled a little bit.  
  
"Damn bunk," he muttered. "I'm too big for it! For the past three days I have had a headache due to you screaming your head off and waking me from a nice sleep!"  
  
"Oh please!" Yuna replied, looking away to fix her bed. "I'm in no better situation than you, so be quiet! You don't hear me complaining." "Argh. Women and their manipulative little minds."  
  
Yuna giggled again, replying, "It was your choice to be with an older manipulative woman. And you may be in luck. We're supposed to land in Moonflow in about an hour or so."  
  
"Really?!" Rhett immediately jumped off his bed and danced around on the floor with joy. "Yes, yes YES! Thank the God that doesn't exist almighty!"  
  
He turned to Yuna and grabbed her wrist, pulling open the door and dashed up the stairs that was in the center hall aligned with the rooms facing opposite of each other. They were on the deck, and Rhett's already joyous expression grew as he saw the ship just stopping in the port. But he noticed this strange creature next to the port that made him have second thoughts about getting off..  
  
It was huge, the biggest creature he had ever seen in his life, with colors ranging from a dull gray to a bright green, and very beady black little eyes. Its feet were humungous, and its' nose, if you could call it a nose, was curled up because it was so long. But it seemed to behave fine among the bustle.  
  
"Um, Yuna," he said a little nervous. "Yeah, um, what's that? Is it gonna step on us or something?"  
  
"No!" she said laughing. "No, no, no! That's called a Shoopuf! Their really calm, and very obedient!"  
  
"Yeah, betcha you wouldn't say that if it stepped on you.."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
When the ship stopped Rhett was eager to step off. He was so glad to be on land after three full days of being isolated from people. Sure there were people on board the ship, but they weren't much to talk to since they were all to 'adultly' to talk to a 'young boy'. Yeah right. He was nineteen years old, how could they call him a little kid?  
  
The scenery hadn't changed much since five years ago. In fact, the scenery hadn't changed in the least bit. It was as if time had frozen since she'd left. Each road was still that toasty brown road, same signs pointing into the same directions. It was a strange feeling of Deja-vu.  
  
"This is just like the old days when we were together," she said quietly to herself. A warm pride filled up inside her. It felt so much like the old days, just like she said before. The only difference was that her friends weren't here to admire it with her. She only had Rhett, a boy who only saw it as a travel with a girl. Nothing more special. Of course she didn't want anything special, but a little comfort would be nice.  
  
"WHOA!" Rhett screamed all of a sudden, ringing Yuna around the neck and throwing her a bit off-balance. "Check out that babe! She's hot!"  
  
Never mind, Yuna thought. I really don't need any comfort form him. He pointed out to the girl, and suddenly Yuna's eyes lit up. Her back was towards the two right now, but Yuna would recognize this young woman in a second. She had such a cute body, very perky and small. The curves on her body had gotten a little curvier though, but it's obvious why. It's been five years, and she was sixteen then! That would make her. twenty-one? She's a grown up woman now!  
  
"I know who that is!" she bursted suddenly, hugging Rhett tightly around the middle and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for pointing her out, it's been five years since I've seen Rikku!"  
  
"..Okay." He sounded very surprised, but of course he wouldn't tell. Yuna let go of him and smiled, patting him on the head like he was a dog and giggling. She figured he must be a little embarrassed from her kissing him, even if it wasn't on the lips and especially nearby a cute girl. Luckily there weren't any crowds at all so she was easy to spot. In fact, there were only a handful of tourists walking about. The girl she knew so well was standing not far from the port, but at the tiny stand where people often sold goods. It looked like she was arguing with one of the merchants.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to pay for this!" she shouted. The merchant was in a corner, cowering at the girl who was yelling at him. "This product you gave me is a dud! If I wanted a dud Elixir, than I would be willing to pay for it, isn't that right?!"  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am," The merchant replied nervously, taking back the Elixir she literally shoved into his face. Then she stormed off with her hands on her hips, her nose in the air.  
  
"Wow," Yuna said in almost a whisper. "She's become a bit conceited."  
  
"Conceited or not, I like her," Rhett replied. "What's her name again?"  
  
"Rikku."  
  
Rhett smiled, then jumped up and started waving a hand. "Hey Rikku! Over here!"  
  
Rikku stopped from when she was walking and put her hands down, making her look a little calmer as she searched for the owner of the voice. Then she spotted the young boy jumping up and down hysterically waving her over. She decided she might as well see what he wanted and came by. Then she noticed and old friend beside him.  
  
"Yunie!" she cried happily, hugging her old friend around the waits and completely ignoring her caller. "Yunie, I missed you a lot!"  
  
"I missed you too!" the ex-summoner replied happily, squeezing her back. They were both expressing their excitement with little fits of giggles, and loosely let go of each other for a second to their faces. Then they hugged again even tighter then before.  
  
Rhett sat down on the smoothened dirt road, apparently bored, and simply waited for their happiness and momentary jubilation to end. Just out of boredom, he decided to examine Yuna's old friend Rikku a little more. He noticed she looked almost exactly the same as he saw her in the textbook he read, now that he recalled it, except her body was built a bit more slender and maturely than before. He read that she was a bit hyper, and he could already tell there was no change in that.  
  
She had one some different clothes than the book showed though. Instead of that tank top with blue streamer and tight green shorts, she had an elastic- like substance, a dark navy blue covering the top part of the body from her neck down her arms and over her hands like long gloves. For the bottom half she had the same kind of clothes dark blue, very tight and fitting around her skin, with a large thin green belt around her waist, carrying several fire arms and a bag probably full of items.  
  
"Man, you sure have great friends Yuna," he muttered under his breath, moving his eyes thoroughly up and down her body. Rikku let go of Yuna, looking down at the young teenager in utter disgust.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" she demanded, sticking her finger at the tip of his nose. "Do it again and you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Geez, I didn't mean to make you mad. You just shouldn't dress like that if you really don't want guys staring at you like mad hounds."  
  
"Think next time, okay?"  
  
Yuna watched and she even managed to hold back her laughing as she saw Rikku having full control over this boy. She didn't think acting like that would really give you the upper advantage, but from the Al Bhed's display, it obviously does. Rhett, who noticed the smirk on Yuna's face, scowled in reply.  
  
"Yuna, never mind. You don't have nice friends," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Rikku overheard him, and instead of yelling at him again, to his surprise, she laughed. Then she pulled back her finger and reached out a hand to help him up from the ground.  
  
"You really thought I was mean?" she asked. Rhett nodded, taking her hand and jerking away as soon as it wasn't needed anymore. She giggled a little, saying, "No, that was just an act. What's funny is you actually fell for it!"  
  
"What?! ... Well, I- uh, I'm surprised you actually fell for my acting too! Geez, women are so dense sometimes."  
  
The three of them laughed together at his joke, easily becoming fast friends 


	5. Spira and the Meteor Farplane

Awwww, nothing again? Shoot, I'd even accept flames by now. *sighs* Oh well, I'm determined to write this story full and completely, even if all I get is one review, which I am still proud of mind you! ^_^  
  
The woods were not very large, and were simple for the twp to walk through. It consisted of large trees, like any natural woods, only every single one of them had no leaf until the very top to block out the sun. It was very thick, a tree with its very dead-looking bark forming every half a foot or so, and the ground was padded nicely with dried leaves that crinkled under their feet. But often had the girl Forest walked through the woods, and a beaten path had been marked of her crossings.  
  
"It isn't too much farther," she started as she hopped over a dead branch. She looked at it for a second, then said to herself, "I must get that cleaned up."  
  
"Um, Forest?" Lakki asked as he jumped over the same branch. "Why do you live in the woods? It's dark and big and lotsa stuff is scary."  
  
She giggled, taking his hand gently and guiding him to her house. "It isn't that scary, Lakki, I apologize if I said your name wrong. Oh yes, sorry, I was off track a little. I like it here because it is very peaceful, not frightening."  
  
"Hey, what's frightening? And what's apologize?"  
  
"Hee hee, it means scared and sorry, silly!"  
  
The young boy smiled up at her, feeling instantly very secure and safe. She seemed very nice, and he guessed he was very lucky to find someone like her wherever he was instead of someone with bad intentions.  
  
"Oh!" Forest let go of Lakki's hand for a second and clasped her own two together happily. "There's my home! See?"  
  
She then pointed over to a small clearing in the woods, still overcast by the dark shadows of the trees. It was the typical small cottage, something that had been woven in dozens of children's fairy tales, with the oak wood walls and the feeling of love and welcome. Forest smiled like a proud Mother as she went over to open the wooden door. It was completely made of wood, with the exception of a little round window near the top for everyone to see through. "Come in, Lakki!" she shouted over to the boy in a heartily tone of voice. Lakki nodded and ran over to her and after she went inside the house, followed her lead.  
  
There were only three rooms, the bathroom, a tiny and crowded kitchen, and lastly, the room that was before them. It had no paint on the ceiling or walls, no carpet. The wall looked exactly like the way it did on the outside, and the land they walked on was a glossed bright colored wood, free of sap. There were only two beds, each made out of the same substance as the house with only white sheets on top and perfectly made. In the center was an oval shaped table, barely above a foot high off the ground.  
  
"Well, this is my home!" she exclaimed warmly, sitting down on one of the neatly folded beds and patting the side for him to sit down. He walked over gratefully and sat down. To be honest, he felt a little tired from walking for several hours, although he enjoyed the small conversations he had with Forest. She seemed very smart for her young age; she looked no older than fourteen.  
  
"Is there something wrong Lakki?" she asked with a hint of concern. He shook his head, and he could hear her sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought something was wrong because you were so quiet."  
  
There was a long pause after her statement, and not liking the eerie silence, Lakki spoke up.  
  
"Where am I?" he suddenly asked, making Forest jump. "I miss my Mommy and Daddy. Is my house close? I wanna go home."  
  
She hesitated for a second, wondering how she could tell the truth without it hurting him. She knew that it hurt to be apart from loved ones- Oh yes, she knew what that felt like- and this was only a little boy. It was going to be hard to explain, but he would find out eventually, so she shouldn't lie about it.  
  
Forest breathed in slowly, silently, running her hands through her long and straight brown hair. She was trying to find the right words, how to explain it to a child.  
  
After a moment or so, she started to speak. "Well, yes and no. We are close to Spira but then again we're not."  
  
"Huh?" Lakki raised an eyebrow, wondering how he couldn't be on Spira. After all, Spira was a planet, not just some city. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lakki, you must understand. This place you're in is for the dead and some living. It's a completely different world, called 'Meteor'. Living people who long ago created something called the Lifestream live here. But now, the people who die from Spira also live here. But, they're ghosts, just like the ones who die on this planet. The dead have cities, and can see eachother, but they can't see us."  
  
"So I'm a ghost?" Forest nodded to Lakki, waiting for him to cry. She was bracing herself, knowing how loud a child could be, but to her complete surprise she saw a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey! That's neat! I'm dead! Will I learn to fly like the ones in the books?"  
  
"N-no," she replied, stuttering.  
  
"Aww, but I wanna fly."  
  
There was again a long pause, then Forest stood up and clasped her hands together, just like she did when they first spotted her house. She giggled, saying, "Hey, I know something cool the dead from Spira can get 1After all, we're half-spirits, aren't we?"  
  
"Half-spirits? What's that?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Come on, we have to go meet the King of Dead- Zanerkand!"  
  
"So Yunie, you're going to the Farplane?" Rikku asked as they all walked down the dusty path to Guadosalom. Yuna nodded to her and Rhett's new companion to the Guado city.  
  
"Yes," the ex-summoner replied, brushing some hair put of her eyes as she walked.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool! I can't wait to visit, since I've never really been in there, you know?"  
  
It wasn't long after Rikku was reunited with Yuna and acquainted with Rhett that she decided to come with them. She said even though she left after rebuilding NEW HOME to travel and explore some more, they before had already explored what was really out there. So seeing her distant cousin was a real joy. She even thought Rhett was pretty cute, even though he was a couple of years younger than her.  
  
The path they walked on was the same on they traveled on five years ago, and to their luck there wasn't so much a muskrat running about. The freshly cut grass wavered when the invisible wind blew, and at the same time ruffled both of the young girl's long hair.  
  
Fortunately they weren't too far into the Guado territory. Rikku stopped in her tracks, letting the other two who were each walking on one side of her stop as well and stare at her with confusing looks. The young Al Bhed sighed as she slapped her head.  
  
"Stupid Rikku!" she said to herself. "I am not doing my job!"  
  
Yuna looked at her curiously, blinking her eyes numerous times to block off some of the wind that was starting to pick up.  
  
"Job?" she asked. "What job?"  
  
"You'll see Yunie! It's a lifetime job and I can't abort it!"  
  
Rikku smiled as she giggled, then darted off in the opposite direction they were heading, back to the Moonflow. Yuna was eager to follow, curious on what job she had and not wanting to part with her friend so early. Rhett was less enthusiastic on walking all the way back even though it was a short way, but after a quick argument from his female companion he decided to follow.  
  
"Damn women and their forgetful manipulative minds," he muttered under his breath as he caught up to the two.  
  
Yuna and Rhett were back at the Moonflow a little after Rikku, and they saw the Al Bhed running around frantically asking what few people who were there some questions. When one didn't know the answer, she would run off to the next person and ask the same thing.  
  
"Geez, was she s'posed to interview everybody before we left?" Rhett said to himself sarcastically as he watched the girl run around in a worried feel. "Some job. This was something we had to go back for? Your friend is stupid, Yuna. I always thought Al Bhed were weird in the head."  
  
"She is not stupid!" Yuna insisted, slapping the back of his head a little too hard, making him fall over. "Rikku is a very capable girl. She is smart, nice, and pretty, and you should acknowledge that!"  
  
"I'll ignore smart and nice, but cute I can agree with."  
  
They continued to watch Rikku from the edge of the path in a unified but not so awkward silence. It wasn't too long before she went to every person, since there weren't too many around, and she came back with a bundle wrapped in her arms given to her by a male tourist.  
  
"Found you," she said through tired breaths. She walked up to Yuna and Rhett, and showed the bundle wrapped up in a classic yellow cloth was a baby. With dark smooth skinned with beautiful green eyes, the only difference between the child and the one holding it was no swirl around the pupil. Tiny fuzz balls of hair stuck out off the top of the baby's head, and her little arms were curled up near her cheeks. Rikku smiled at the sight.  
  
"Sorry I left you guys so suddenly," Rikku apologized. "But I had to get my little girl, you know? I got so caught up in meeting you again Yunie; I guess I forgot, sorry."  
  
"You have a daughter?!" Yuna shouted a little too loud. The baby's eyes opened for only a second, at first seeing her Mother, and then little tears were welling up in her Al Bhed eyes.  
  
"Awww, look what you've done Yunie!" Rikku yelled back, pulling the baby closer to her chest. "You're making poor Kaikou cry!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just surprised."  
  
"That's not gonna stop the crying! Rhett hold onto Kaikou for a second while I get her bottle!"  
  
Rikku shoved her child into Rhett's arms, who looked a little agitated at the moment. He never really enjoyed kids, even though he was practically one himself. When he was much younger, other kids at his home never really got along with him too well, so he never really enjoyed being around them. But to his surprise, before Rikku even got the bottle out of her pouch around her waist Kaikou stopped crying.  
  
The baby girl looked up at Rhett's face with her little eyes, and it almost looked like she was smiling.  
  
"Oh no kid," he said to the baby, although he knew perfectly well she couldn't understand. "Look buddy, you got it all wrong. Hate me or something, don't give me that look!"  
  
Kaikou laughed at him in a childish way, putting Rhett in a state of bewilderment while Rikku had a look of absolute joy. With the bottle still in her hand but unnoticed, she slid over beside Rhett as he held the baby in his arms and looked down on her, like two parents of supreme happiness.  
  
"It looks like she likes you Rhett!" Rikku kidded, giggling like a little girl. "And anybody my little girl likes, I like too!"  
  
Rikku turned around and continued to walk back out to Guadosalom with Yuna, leaving Rhett behind with the baby to think of what she said. He blushed, a little embarrassed by her comment that meant no real affection on her part but meant something on his.  
  
"Argh, this is stupid," he said, looking down at Kaikou who looked asleep. He smirked a little at the resting child, then turned around and continued to walk with his companions. "Hey guys! Wait up!"  
  
Forest clung onto Lakki's hand and through the whole walk to the kingdom she called 'Dead-Zanerkand' dragged him by the arm over hurriedly. It felt like his arm was sore, and despite his pleas for her to let go, she seemed a little too eager to meet the King.  
  
"Forest!" he shouted again for what seemed like the millionth time. "I want to stop! My Mommy would've stopped for me!"  
  
It seemed this time it was worth the effort to shout. Merely seconds after he had asked yet again for her to stop, she did. Lakki thought it was because of his efforts, but then he noticed the large and deep canyon in front of them. They stood at the cliff of what seemed like an endless hole, and then he noticed what was across it.  
  
About a hundred yards from the other side of the canyon, he saw before him something totally unique, and completely different from anything he'd ever seen before in his short life. It was something his Mother told him about, something called a 'city'. His Mother always described these cities as something Al Bhed had, and they consisted of huge buildings that glowed with lights and flashes and noises unheard of anywhere else. They were marvelous, with huge crowds and many attractions that were found nowhere else in the world. But this place he saw was like a city and much more.  
  
"Wow," was all he could say. Then he looked up at Forest, who was admiring the place like a long lost love. "Is that the place we're going to go to Forest?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "There I can see my- I mean the King."  
  
Forest blushed a little, turning her head away from Lakki so he couldn't see and let go of his hand. She caught out f the corner of her eye him sitting down and massaging his arm with relief.  
  
"How do we get across?" the young Spiran asked.  
  
"Wait there, I'll go back a few paces and show you."  
  
Lakki didn't exactly know what 'a few paces' meant, but he assumed it meant to walk backwards when that was what she did. Forest kneeled down on the ground with her hands together and her eyes closed as if she were in prayer. Then she started to mutter a few words in her mind..  
  
"Valefor Mi no hai chi, Valefor mi no hai chi," she said again and again under her breath. Then she looked across the canyon and shouted "Valefor, Aeon of Wind, come before me!"  
  
A large translucent circle with colors like purple, orange and even blue appeared above her head, with many unknown symbols that looked as old as time. Out of nowhere a large beautiful bird flew out of it, and after that the circle closed and disappeared as if it were never there. The bird flew at least a hundred feet in the air at first, and then it came soaring down a couple yards from Forest, spreading dust from the ground in the sky.  
  
To Lakki, the bird he saw just not too far from him was absolutely beautiful. It had a large white beak that was razor sharp on end and a long neck, filled from top to bottom with the softest bundle of maroon and purple fur that was like silk. The wings it had were gigantic, and thin, almost bat-like, and were so big it could cover the thin body easily. The bird looked a bit frightening, sure, but those thoughts wouldn't come close to the beauty.  
  
"What's that?" Lakki asked, staring up into the creatures face. He was so short compared to the beast that he had to look straight up in order to see it, and that was starting to take a toll on his neck. Forest giggled and got up next to the bird, stroking its' fur.  
  
"This is my Aeon, Valefor," she replied. "I think you know what an Aeon is, but just in case you don't, it is a powerful creature that can help protect you. But since I am dead, it really is just a partner to help cope with the pain of leaving home."  
  
"Will I get a Valefor someday?" he asked, reaching his little fingers as high as he could to touch the fur as well.  
  
"Maybe," she replied. "But there are thousands of kinds of Aeons, so you might get something different. My dear friend Seymour has the powerful Anima, and The King himself has a lovely Aeon called Kirin. Everyone who is a dead in Spira has one, so they even hold yearly tournaments!"  
  
"Oh! I wanna get mine now!"  
  
"I'm sure you will, sweetie." 


	6. Yuna's Brother in law

Chapter Six: Yuna's Brother in-law  
  
Lakki, with the help of Forest got onto the back of the beast Valefor, which cooed slowly as he pet the top of it with its' small fingers. The bird's eyes closed, focusing on the relaxation, and the young boy was simply amazed.  
  
"Hey!" he said to Forest, who was just climbing on. "Hey, he likes me! He likes it when I do this!"  
  
Forest giggled, covering her mouth politely to stifle. "That's good," she said. "Well, Valefor should know to go to Dead-Zanerkand. She has been there several times."  
  
"Will he let me go back home to my Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"I don't think the dead can go back to Spira, once they come. They'll turn to Poltergeists if they stay too long."  
  
Lakki turned his head only a little and gave her a puzzled look. "Pol-tre- guys?"  
  
"Hee hee, no silly," she ruffled the top of his head with her hand, laughing. "It's called 'Poltergeist'. That means a monster that's dead but can hurt people alive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When the two were securely one top of the Aeon, Valefor lifted its gigantic bat-like wings and raised them up and down, taking off into the air slowly but surely. Lakki, even thought the beating was loud and annoying, was amazed as he watched things get smaller and smaller on the land. But as for the crater that separated them from the city, it was larger than ever, and he noticed the crater completely surrounded the city like an island.  
  
"It's strange," he heard Forest shout over the beating of the wings as Valefor took off. "Usually there's water in the craters. But nothing is there now."  
  
"Maybe the king drank it all," Lakki suggested. Then he thought about asking another question. "Is he fat?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay. Because Mommy tells me that Kings are always fat because they eat and drink a lot. Then she calls them 'pathetic slobs', and I don't know what that means."  
  
Forest snorted, tightening her grip on Valefor's fur. "Well, our King is most certainly not a 'pathetic slob' and your Mother calls it. He is healthy and strong, and dreadfully handsome."  
  
From the rest of the way, which was only a half hour or so, Lakki didn't talk to Forest. He had a feeling that he made her angry for calling the King a pathetic slob, whatever that was. It must have been an insult. She didn't talk, and he could feel a certain tension in the air. So, he just listened to Valefor's constant beating, which gave him a head ache, but then again there was nothing else to do.  
  
Pretty soon Valefor starting to drop down in altitude and a sudden jerk downwards knocked Lakki off the constant trance he was in. He looked over around the bird's neck and saw the city closer than ever. There were thousands of pillars, dark and up like tall buildings with thousands of windows that lit up. There were long and winding roads full of crowds walking about, and a vehicle that he recognized as a car from the Al Bhed. It was stunning, and from the most far off distance was a large castle, the place they were heading to.  
  
From outside the castle was a huge door, and soldiers were standing on guard at the front. Well, at least he thought they were guards. They stood tall and proud, but carried blitzballs in their hands and instead of wearing armor, wore simple clothes that looked like they were ready to play sports. And what other sport than blitzball if they have blitzballs in their hands?  
  
The large area up at the front was wide and perfect for landing Valefor. The guards closed in on the bird as it gradually descended onto the ground, and finally it touched. Lakki was about to climb off, but Forest stopped him, and she stayed on. She stroked the red fur of the bird one last time before it disappeared into thin air, letting Lakki and her fall on the ground. She was braced however, and caught herself like she was used to it, but the poor boy didn't know what was going to happen and fell on his bottom.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted, standing up and looking up at his friend. "Why didn't you tell me he was gonna go away?"  
  
"Sorry," she said, kneeling down and giving him a hug. "My bad. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yup! Is this where the King lives?"  
  
"Forest."  
  
The guards that were around them cleared when the deep voice was heard, and Forest stood up in a proper manner, and her hands were behind her back, and Lakki could see she was fiddling with her fingers nervously. Before her came a tall man with black hair, which was gradually turning gray, and one eye was closed. He stared down at Forest first, and then laid his eyes on Lakki. But unlike most people who looked down at the ground scared, the young boy laughed.  
  
"Wow, you're the King?!" he said through giggles, pointing up at his face. "You didn't tell me he was old!"  
  
"Lakki!" she scolded, slapping his face. "Don't say that to Sir Auron!"  
  
Lakki held the spot where her hand hit, and could feel the pain throbbing. Little tears started to well up in his eyes, and like a baby he started to cry. Forest immediately regretted her actions and pulled him into a hug, trying to calm him down. She should never have hit a little boy, nevertheless one that was probably confused and scared.  
  
"Shush, shush, it's alright," she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
Lakki let go, of her and smiled, still trying to wipe the tears away. Then he shouted, "Why did you hit me?! I was only telling the truth. Mommy said you should always tell the truth, and he's old. So I said it."  
  
"Yes, telling the truth is good." She giggled, thinking now what he said was sort of funny. But she also had to remember manners, and the man was right behind them. "But remember, you also have to be nice. Even though you told the truth, it wasn't nice. Try and be nicer about his age next time, okay?'  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He turned around back around to the man who was much, much taller than him and smiled, unafraid at all. To Lakki's surprise, the man smiled back.  
  
"You have quite a mouth," he said, in a deep and powerful tone. "But you don't look scared at all of what you said. You're a brave little guy."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
The man stopped smiling the moment he stopped talking to Lakki, and looked at Forest, who was busy fiddling with her fingers again. "He's braver than you and my guards. At least he can look me in the eye."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir Auron," Forest apologized quickly, giving a small bow then looking him in the face. She seemed almost scared but either Auron took no notice of it, or he decided to ignore it.  
  
"Forest, why are you here again?"  
  
"I'm sorry for have not telling you earlier. This boy came across me near my house. He understands that he did die, but I don't think he has the whole picture!"  
  
"Yeah I do!" Lakki interrupted. "You said I died! I came from the dead world to this world, and now I can't go back because I'm dead! See?'  
  
"I see," Auron concluded after a moment of silence. "I'll take him in to see the King right away. I suppose he'll explain the story."  
  
Auron turned around and walked off slowly, back to the doors followed by soldiers that went back to their posts. Lakki felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around. Forest was standing there.  
  
"Follow him," she commanded, pointing to Auron. "He'll take you to see the King."  
  
"But what're you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm coming too, don't worry." Lakki nodded, and followed Auron to the castle to meet the King.  
  
  
  
"Let me ask again," Rhett said for the third time as the three walked to the path of Guadosalom. "Why do I have to carry the baby, if the baby doesn't belong to me?!"  
  
"Because I said so," Rikku teased. She and Yuna giggled as they continued in their conversations with excitement. Rhett lagged behind a bit, carrying the sleeping Al Bhed Kaikou in his arms. He sighed, wondering how he had to put up with two women and baby at the same time. And what did he do? He just agreed to take one woman to some place he'd rather not go to because he wanted to go look for his old man. A low moan escaped him.  
  
"Damn women and their manipulative crazy minds," he growled. But, he supposed he had to deal with the. He had no choice, now that he was this far into this mess. Not the time to back out now, he thought.  
  
He heard a small cry and looked down. Kaikou was starting to stir a bit, moving around and kicking her little feet to try and get in a bigger spot.  
  
Honestly, he thought. Not now. I don't feel like having you cry. Besides, Rikku will think I did something, and I can tell she's evil!  
  
"Yeah, that's what your Mom is," he said to himself as he reached into the bag she had given him full of her daughter's things. He pulled out a baby bottle, and before Kaikou's cries could get louder he stuffed the bottle in her mouth. Her eyes were only a little open before, but as if it were something awful, her green eyes went wide open and she pushed it away, screaming as loud as she could. Little tears erupted as they uncontrollably spluttered down her face.  
  
Rikku turned around the moment she heard her baby start crying, and rushed to her aid. She jerked Kaikou out of Rhett's arms and started cooing her and calming her down, but even her childish blabbing wasn't working.  
  
"What the hell were you doing to make her cry like that?!" she shouted in Rhett's face over the crying. "Honestly, why did I give her to you?! I can tell you can't even take care of yourself you moron!"  
  
"Hey it's not my fault she takes after her Mother!" he shot back, yelling just as loud.  
  
"You've got no room to talk about how much my Kaikou complains! And I do NOT act like a baby!"  
  
"Stop it you two!" Yuna demanded, grabbing the baby and cradling her. She rocked her back and forth, and gradually the crying died down and she was starting to fall asleep again. Yuna pat the top of Kaikou's head gently and smiled. Then she turned to the other two who had stopped arguing.  
  
"Do you guys think that yelling was going to calm her down?" she asked, but not in a loud or strict tone. "Rhett, what did you do?"  
  
"I told you, I didn't do anything," he replied. "She was starting to wake up, and she was about to cry, so I gave her a bottle. That would be the reason there is my in my hand."  
  
"Oh," Rikku muttered. She really didn't feel like apologizing, even if it was her fault. But he made her mad, and there was no reason to apologize. Or was there? "Well, I guess there's no harm- Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Rhett asked, looking around. It could have been anything that she heard, and he wouldn't have been surprised if there were creatures all lurking about. After all, the path that they were once walking on was growing plants and full of green and it was no more. The only thing that separated the path with its tall grass was the trees around it, extremely thick and impossible to get through.  
  
"There it is again!" she shrieked, scurrying behind Rhett along with Yuna. That time he heard it. It was a huge, deep roar, and then a loud beating on the ground that made the ground rumble. It was shaking intensely, so much that all of them all to brace themselves and hold onto a tree to stand up properly. Kaikou was awake again, and Yuna was sitting on the ground trying to calm her down as best as she could.  
  
"You guys saved the world once," Rhett shouted, holding onto the thick branch of the tree with dear life. "Do you recognize that noise?"  
  
"I think it's a Behemoth!" Rikku replied, her voice equally toned as high.  
  
They all stayed bunched up in near the same area hoping that wherever the beast was, it wouldn't go near them. But preparing for the worst all of them drew their weapons. Rikku kept firearms in a pocket around her belt with several different kinds of ammo, while Rhett pulled out the spikes for his fists and lastly Yuna readied herself to use the deadliest of her magic spells, some Black magic she'd learned from Lulu. Everyone was preparing themselves, ready for the worst, when suddenly-  
  
"Who the hell is that?!" Rhett screamed, letting his guard down.  
  
The creature had crashed through some of the trees, tearing the braches to pieces and leaving bits of twigs and grass flying through the air. Leaves spread of the grassy grown, others blowing in the wind. In a deadly rampage was a huge Behemoth just as Rikku said, with milky white eyes and devil- like horns, black as night and as hard as diamonds coming from the top of its' forehead. A thick mane of white hair spiked up, at least several inches long on the top of its' head, yet went the beasts moved it flowed from side to side. The teeth were stained and yellow and the most noticeable part of the body, with its' mouth hanging wide open and letting out deadly roars. The dirty but sleek purple fur had dark red stains over it, as if it were dried blood from previous battles.  
  
"Get back here!" someone shouted at the top of their lungs, and leaping from the same direction as the Behemoth had come in was a young character, someone they couldn't recognize in the blur. Whoever it was, they were very fast and brave, and they ;leaped onto the back of the Behemoth, their feet planted on the beast's large shoulder blades and with a long thin spear they pierced it, letting blood flowing out from the moment it hit.  
  
The Behemoth let out a yelp that was deep and full of hurt, and it stood on its' hind legs, revealing a small white belly. It jumped around violently, trying to buck of the person, but they stayed firm, holding the spear with dear might and standing steady. The person's hands stayed on hold to the spear, and from what the three who were frozen to where they stood saw, the spear was pushing deeper and deeper into the wound, and tearing the flesh open so flesh blood flowed. After moments, the Behemoth stopped in its' tracks, and fell. The person, now recognized as a boy now that all was still, jumped off, pulling the spear out.  
  
"About time," he muttered walking calmly to the front of the beast where its' mouth was. With two fingers that had unusually long nails, he pressed a spot underneath the chin of the Behemoth and sighed. "That's the fourth one this week. What's been going on with them lately?"  
  
"Hey," Rikku whispered, looking both and Rhett and Yuna and gaining their attention. "Is that boy. a Guado?"  
  
"Yes," the boy said out of nowhere, making them all jump. "Yes, I am a Guado. And you are humans. Poor, pathetic humans who are afraid of a mere Behemoth."  
  
"Watch yourself kid!" Rhett replied rudely, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. "We weren't scared, and you're just a kid! What makes you think you can go up against three humans, and two that were saviors of the world?"  
  
"The two females, I presume? Then one of you must be lady Yuna, the one I've heard so much about." His voice was young, but he spoke like he was much older, and in an icy tone that sounded cold and calculating. Yuna, who was still holding the crying Kaikou in her arms stood up from her kneel, and nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said, holding Kaikou close to her, not trusting the Guado. "I am Yuna, the ex-summoner. I came to pay a visit to the Farplane."  
  
"Pay a visit? That can be arranged, I suppose. Are you going to visit my brother there, or are you going to visit that boy you fell in love with after you married?"  
  
"You're brother?" The words caught her very quickly, and blocked out all other words the young Guado spoke. She didn't know anyone who died that had a brother, or at least, a Guado with a little brother. What was going on? Then she started to notice things about the Guado she hadn't seen before.  
  
He stood tall and proud, though looking no older than teenager, with sinister blue eyes and the same colored hair. But unlike her late Husband, his hair was very human-like in style, straight and perfect, running down to his shoulder and bits of it drifted to his face. He looked at them with a smile, something that showed only a deadly side and no other. This young boy couldn't be lying; he was Seymour Guado's brother. 


	7. One word comes to mind

YEAH!! REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ( ( ( ( ( ( ( I suppose here's the next chapter. I'm proud of this chapter, especially the ending. Chapter Seven: One word comes to mind  
  
Yuna was very stunned, at the news. She was lost for words, staring into the deadly eyes of the Guado who was her deceased Husband's little brother. But, how could that be? Didn't Seymour's Mother die so long ago? But the resemblance was so uncanny.  
  
"So," he said clearly, but in a plain tone. "I suppose that makes you my sister in a way?" Yuna nodded, and gulped when she noticed him slowly reaching for his spear. His fingers graced the wooden outside of his weapon, down to the metal tip where plenty of fresh blood still dripped to the ground.  
  
"You know," he continued in the same slow, menacing tone. "You may be a relative, or whatever you want to call it, but I'm holding quite a grudge against you. I never got to see my brother much, and thanks to you, I don't get to see him at all anymore."  
  
His spear rose up and the tip held up Yuna's chin, but she didn't move. Rhett was still ready to attack should anything happen, and Rikku was just as shocked of the news. At first, the Guado's eyes were focused on hers, examining every bit of her smooth skin, but then it darted downwards towards her chest, where she still held baby Kaikou. A sinister smile appeared on his face.  
  
"You know, I may not have to kill you to get my revenge, Yuna," he said. Then while everyone was distracted in the sudden moment of silence he had grabbed Kaikou from out of her arms and held the baby by her small neck, placing the spear near the baby as well. Rikku's angered flared and was about to lung at the Guado, but thought better of it when he put the tip of the spear closer towards Kaikou's throat. The baby flailed around and was screaming loudly, but he seemed to take no notice of it. All he saw was the frightened look in Yuna's eyes, the look of fear, the look that said she was about to cry.  
  
"See? There are better ways to hurt you," the grin on his face deepened. He turned around, stuffing Kaikou in an oversized brown leather bag at his side. He started to walk of in the direction of Guadosalom, but then stopped. "Oh yes. Where are my manners today? I stole your child, pointed a bloodied spear at your throat, but most important of all, I forgot to tell my dear sister my name."  
  
He turned back around for only a couple of seconds, saying, "I am the young leader of the Guado, Yenvie Guado." With that he turned and left, leaving a sobbing Rikku behind.  
  
"Oh," Lakki said pointing up at the young man in the chair. "So you're the King! He's not ol- "A glare from Forest quieted him down.  
  
The young boy looked up at the King, who was much younger than he suspected, and definitely not fat. He was thin and well built, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The young child's eyes drifted to his chained necklace, silver and shiny, and he instantly recognized it.  
  
"Hey! My Aunt Yuna has the same necklace as you!"  
  
The King's eyes lit up with happiness, as if the words brought back the greatest of memories.  
  
"Really?" he said. Lakki was about to start again when Forest interrupted, bowing down a little and blushing before she spoke.  
  
"Pardon me, your highness," she said, leaning her body forward and letting her hair slip over her shoulders. She looked down towards the ground. "But this boy, Lakki, probably does not know what he is talking about. He has been a little delusional as I have observed under my care over the past hours, and may be mistaking some things as others."  
  
"You think so?" The King sounded doubtful as he raised an eyebrow. But he ignored Forest and turned back to Lakki, who was busy entertaining himself by looking up at the ceiling with a distant look in his face. The King's words brought him back. "And what's your Aunt's name? I don't think anybody has the same chain as me."  
  
"Auntie Yuna!" Lakki shouted, hopping up and down. "She's nice, and pretty, and. and. she's smart! And pretty too! It's true!"  
  
"Lakki," Forest whispered, kneeling down to his height and looking him in the eyes. She started to talk to him as quietly as she could so no one else could hear. "Is lady Yuna really your Aunt?" Lakki smiled.  
  
"Uh-uh, nope. Mommy said she's just her and Daddy's friend. They were friends even before I was born! That's a long time ago!"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Both heads turned to the King, whose face was brightly lit up with happiness. His grin which Lakki noticed was always plastered on his face had grown twice as large, and his eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears. It didn't look like he was going to cry for sad reasons, though; the atmosphere seemed too cheerful to make anything sad of it.  
  
"Do you know Auntie Yuna?" Lakki asked, ignoring Forests' pleas to stay quiet. She was still kneeling down in the same position as before, and only her face had ever changed direction. Her eyes would constantly shift between the two young men, but she never truly made eye contact. After Lakki had asked his question, the King nodded, and the first tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. He stood up momentarily and walked up to Lakki and bent his knees to match the young child's height so they were eye to eye. Forest turned away, her face turning an incredible deep shade of red, and she stood up and walked by the entrance door where Auron was. Then the King continued again.  
  
"I knew Yuna a lot," he said. "She was the most important person in the world to me, and nothing could ever change that. I wanted to have a life with her after our fight with Sin, but I had to go if Sin was going to die forever. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love."  
  
"What's 'Sarifice'?"  
  
"Sacrifice. It means you have to give up something in order to get something else. In this case, I had to die in order for Sin to die."  
  
"Oh. What's Sin?" The King laughed.  
  
"She never even told you that? Sin was a creature that was killing of the world little by little. It was Yuna's job to use her life to stop him, but after a while he would only come back. I didn't want her to die, so I used my life to stop him forever. That's why he isn't around today."  
  
"Oh. Nope, Auntie Yuna never told me that. She said there was a man she really liked though. She misses him a lot, and she used to cry. But she doesn't anymore. His name was Tidus! And.. and... Hey, I bet that was you!"  
  
The King laughed again, ruffling his hand through Lakki's black hair. "Can't get anything past you, can we? I'll have to watch what I say or you'll know everything."  
  
"Yup!" Lakki said proudly, giggling. He was so happy he found the person Yuna loved more than anything, the one and only Tidus. It was such luck that he was meeting famous people like him. He also like Tidus a lot, and thought he was the perfect person for Yuna to love. It sounded like the King loved her back just as much too.  
  
"Say Lakki," Tidus started. "Who're your parents? You look like one of our old friends, but I can't really see her as the Mother, even is she is a little motherly, truth be told."  
  
"Daddy's name is Wakka! And my Mommy is Lulu, but she said she doesn't like it when I say their names. She says she likes it when call her Mommy, and Daddy says the same thing. I love them a lot, and they said they love me too!"  
  
"They must really love you for you to not act like your Mom. She's a great person, but she can be moody. You're just a happy little guy, aren't you?" Lakki nodded, agreeing with The King's remark about his Mother. Sometimes she got very angry over silly things, but it would always be either him or Wakka that made her smile again.  
  
"Your Highness!" Forest interrupted, clearly sounding a little agitated. "I am sorry for this, but we came here to discuss about what happens after death, if you do not mind."  
  
Tidus frowned, standing back up. "Oh yeah," he muttered, stifling a small yawn from a sudden boredom. "Yeah, that. I don't think he needs to know about some of the bad things about being dead. He'll learn eventually, I guess. Besides, it's getting late, and the tournament starts in about the half hour."  
  
Forest pulled back the sleeve of her blouse and around her wrist was a strange contraption Lakki had never seen before. It was like a band, only a remarkable silver and in the center there was a circle with moving lines. She took a momentary glance and her hands clasped on her cheeks as she gasped.  
  
"Oh my Goodness!" she screeched. "It is almost time! I must go; Valefor and I are two of the contestants, your highness."  
  
"Go ahead, I have to head there too. Auron, me and my old man are in it too, so we'll catch up later."  
  
"You have a Daddy?" Lakki asked, after Forest left with Auron not too far behind. "Then how come you're a King? You're Daddy is supposed to be. That's what Mommy said."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tidus shrugged as if it didn't matter, but he answered anyway. "I don't know why they call mw the King, or why they gave me such a lame title, but I'm too used to it now to change it. Come on, you should go to bed. One of the soldiers will lead you to your room."  
  
Lakki nodded, suddenly feeling a wave of sleepiness come over him. He yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover his mouth (even though he knew it would be something Forest would find rude), and he waited for a soldier to come by. Tidus left and behind him came a man with dark skin and rough shoulder-length hair. His eyes were a very dark brown but soft, and on his chest was the same symbol as the one on Tidus and Yuna's chain necklace.  
  
"See you, Lakki," Tidus said with a wave. But before he left he said," This is my old man, by the way. The guard will be here in a minute."  
  
When the two left, the guards that stood by the large chair The King sat on left and followed the two, leaving Lakki alone in the large room. He sat down on the floor, looking around curiously to see if there was anything he previously didn't notice before. There wasn't anything that looked too unusual in the room. The simple red carpet that led to the chair and the hallway were the only things in there. Nothing too flattering. Then he noticed that the chair pushed off the wall a little bit and his curiosity took control again; usually furniture didn't stick out like that, and who knows? He might find something behind it.  
  
Lakki stood up again and took his steps as quietly as he could so no one could hear. He hoped the guard would come during his search and he wouldn't get into trouble. Whenever he got in trouble at his home, his Mother would be very strict and he couldn't imagine what either Forest or Auron would say if he were in trouble here. He looked behind the chair, and found it was wedged open enough that he could squeeze through.  
  
He went behind the chair, and even though he could feel the wall and the chair push him, he wasn't afraid. Most of his friends thought that when walls were so small they would grow smaller when someone was inside until you were smashed. But not him; he thought that was silly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He looked a little bit in front of him, and covered only halfway by the chair was a perfectly round circle, that looked like it led deep into the ground. As much as he wanted to see what was down there, he wouldn't be able to wedge down the half-circle without the other half under the chair. For a second he decided to turn back, but then he heard a far off voice speak to him...  
  
"Why are you giving up so easily?" It was that voice again. That same gorgeous, alluring, and yet frightening voice. It was the same voice that led him to the Temple, the same one that haunted him in his dream before death. Now it was with him again, and it sounded more alive than ever.  
  
"Aren't you going to set me free? If you do, you will receive a great reward. A prize many would desire. Should my son not pay his respects to his dear Mother now?"  
  
"Huh?" Lakki said, crawling as best he could near the hole and looking down into it. It was like a black endless pit. "But you're not my Mommy. You don't sound like her."  
  
"Come, and I'll prove that you are my child, indeed."  
  
"But I can't. I'm too big for the hole."  
  
"Try."  
  
Lakki obeyed the feminine voice, and tried his best to fit through the half circle. It was much easier than he thought to do it, and he first put his feet in like he always did. It felt like they were being pulled down to the bottom, and suddenly he was scared of what could really be down there. But still, he wondered. Fitting himself in the hole so only his fingers held the ring, he waited for a few moments, then let go.  
  
Lakki slid down the tunnel at an amazing speed, and everything that passed by him seemed like a blur. It was like a rush of air was blowing in his face and he could help but yell at the top of his lungs with thrill. Yuna once told him about something the Al Bhed tried to build called a 'Roller Coaster'... could this be how one of them felt like?  
  
But just as soon as the thrill came, it seemed to stop. He hit a cold steel floor with a 'thud', landing right on his bottom. It only took a few seconds to recover, and before him was a room that was lined up with round cases. Each had a small round window, and they were in three rows from the left and right of some stairs. At the top of the stairs was a small door.  
  
"Wow," Lakki muttered, walking towards the steps. Then a thought occurred to him. "I think I've seen this place before... but how? Mommy and Daddy never took me to any place like this."  
  
As Lakki continued up the dirty and dusty stairs he could feel constant beats pounding in his chest, faster and faster, going on and on. But he didn't seem scared. He barely had a conscience to tell him to be scared. When he reached the tall steel door, he pressed his ear against it and pulled back at the sudden cold sting. It reminded him of the cold silver objects the man in the white coat used.  
  
He shivered inwardly, clearly remembering the nightmare he had only a few days ago. Everything about it was all so clear, the light, the needle, and the Jenova Cells. No image stood out on it's own until he remembered the pain that shot through his body when the needle was jabbed into his throat. Nothing had ever hurt like that before. It felt so real; it was almost like a memory. Almost.  
  
"I'm waiting, my dear son."  
  
Lakki's vision of the dream blurred in an instant when he heard the cold whisper of the woman again. It was close, too close for comfort. He dared himself to press his ear against the wall again, and this time he ignored the cold and heard a faint murmur behind it. He started to feel light headed.  
  
"Can you come through yet? Can you move the door?"  
  
"No," Lakki replied softly, leaning against the door for support on his abruptly weak legs. It was the same feeling he had when he first woke up after the Temple, when he was told he had a fever. Was he sick again? Was it possible for the dead to get sick?  
  
"My, my, boy. Have you grown weak over these past five years? You're voice sounds so much different than before. Much higher."  
  
"Who are you? Are you the lady that keeps talking to me?"  
  
"My child, you don't remember your own Mother?"  
  
Mother? That wasn't his Mother. She didn't even sounds like her in the slightest bit. Lulu couldn't even come here to the Farplane, and she wouldn't be able to lure him out of his sleeps with mere words. Who was this woman? How could she even say that she was his Mother, when he knew perfectly well who Lulu was?  
  
"You're doubting me, aren't you?"  
  
Lakki shook his head, although he knew the woman couldn't see him. "I don't know what that means."  
  
"You've also lost your sense of intelligence."  
  
Intelligence. He only heard that word a few time before. His Mother used it, and so did Chekkre few times. It had something to do with how smart you were, and if the woman said he lost it, she must have said he was dim.  
  
"I'm not stupid!" Lakki shot back through the wall. "And you're not my Mommy! My Mommy sounds much different!"  
  
"I don't understand," her voice started to sound sad. "Why have you changed so much? I'll open the door. I want to see my son with my own eyes."  
  
Lakki jumped back as the steel door came to life, and lifted slowly. Deep inside, Lakki was disgusted by what this woman was doing. How could she say things like that? But still, he wanted to see what this woman looked like. Lulu said never to talk to strangers, but look what it's done to him so far? So far he's met a girl with a bird named Valefor, and even one of Yuna's closest friends. What's one more time at breaking those old rules?  
  
When the door came up fully, he saw standing right before him a woman with a heavy brown cloak that covered her whole body from head to toe, with the exception of her face and her arms. Her skin was a light shade of blue, and like himself, she had glowing red eyes. When she saw Lakki, she kneeled down and let one of her thin and frail looking hands caress his cheek. As badly as he wanted to pull back, something inside him kept him nailed to the spot, just staring at the sympathetic smile on the woman's pale lips.  
  
"You don't even look like yourself anymore," she said in a heavily saddened tone. "Why? You are small instead of tall; your eyes are large and red instead of narrow and green; your face is round and childish instead of long and handsome. But I know you are there. I can still see you."  
  
Even in the dim light Lakki could see a tear roll down her cheek. This wasn't a joke. She was being serious. What was going on.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it," she continued on, slowly pulling him into a hug and letting his head rest on her fully clothed chest. She stroked his hair and he listened willfully. He still couldn't understand why. "I truly didn't want to believe it. But you really did. When you fought them five years ago, you really did die."  
  
".I.did?"  
  
"You don't remember anything, do you? You were born again, weren't you? Please, for my sake, please at least remember the name those wretched scientists gave to you. The woman who claimed to be your Mother so long ago. That woman Lucrecia. Please, at least remember that name for me."  
  
Lakki searched through his mind as hard as he could, obeying the woman's request. She didn't seem bad at all. She really thought that he was her son. Did he really die? When he thought as best he could to find what she wanted, only one word came to mind:  
  
"Seph. Sephir.Sephiroth."  
  
YES! Finally some reviews! *does review dance* I'm so glad! And more than one too!  
  
Rosaliamendoza: Naw, you don't have to feel sorry for me. Some get reviews, and some don't, but I'll of course keep writing no matter what. But that's cute, how you said it was worth 500 hundred. *Has over 500 reviews now* ^_^  
  
Alan Bates: Yup that's me! Low on action, high on suspense, or whatever you want to call it. I'm not good at action scenes AT ALL, so I just try and leave them out more often than not while at the same time trying to keep the overall plot interesting. Thanks for the compliment on the characters too! That one in particular means a lot! I really wanted to make characters that blended in with the old ones. I've read a lot of stories with characters that didn't seem to match with the others and it bothered me. I also wanted to alter the personalities of some of the other characters a bit (Like Rikku and Yuna's, if you noticed) because I knew that they probably wouldn't be the same after what they've been through. Hopefully the little twist in this chapter (that will be later explained, of course) will really get you.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! ( 


	8. The Farplane

Oh, thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much! I'm so happy! ^_^ You people are so sweet, please give me a hug! *hugs everyone* This one deepens this mysterious plot even more!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough, cough*  
  
Chapter Eight: The Farplane  
  
"Rikku," Rhett said in a sympathetic manner, kneeling next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. How could someone do something as sick as taking a child from their Mother? Sure, he never really liked the Guado, but for them to go and do something like this? It was just sick. He looked over to the other side of Rikku, where Yuna was. He thought she would be crying along with the Al Bhed. She was standing up, her hands balled so tightly he thought it would draw blood. She was looking at the sky, biting her lower lip in complete anger.  
  
"You okay Yuna?" he asked, still comforting Rikku. She looked down at him, her eyes so cold and angry even he looked away and put his focus back on the saddened Mother. "Sorry I asked."  
  
There was silence between the three for only a second, until Yuna spoke up, and it sounded like she had calmed a bit. "It's not your fault Rhett," she said. "It's not your fault at all. But. But we can't let him get away with what he's done! I don't care if he's my Brother or not!"  
  
"That ain't like you one bit, Yuna."  
  
"Well, someone has to do something!"  
  
"Yunie's right," Rikku said in a hoarse whisper, but only because it was hard to talk. The two looked at her and through the pinkish raw face they saw a smile and a light in her green eyes. "We gotta do something. We can't just sit here and accept Yenvie's threat to my Kaikou!"  
  
Rikku then started to fill up the firearm she already had out with ice bullets while Yuna also grabbed a Firearm from her friend. They acted like there was no time to lose, and talked in a rushed tone; both were ready to rescue the baby Al Bhed. Rhett was still sitting on the ground staring up at the two like they were crazy. Didn't they just see what that Guado boy do?  
  
"You guys," he said in a weak voice, barely audible by the two girls. "You do understand he's just a kid that kills off Behemoths in mere seconds, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rikku replied, a little rudely.  
  
"Okay, just checking."  
  
He shrugged, pushing himself off the ground and one at a time pulling the long sharp spikes that poked from his knuckles off and into a pocket-sized case until there were none left. Rikku looked at him hysterically and while the young boy was looking in the other direction, she pulled back her fist and slammed it into his face, sending him sliding on the ground. When he sat up, his clothes were dirtied by grass stains and a red mark was on his cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted as loud as he could.  
  
"What do you think?!?" she screamed back, just as loud. "Putting your weapons away while we're taking ours out! You big sissy! You're too scared to go out and get my baby, so you put your weapon away and were thinking about running off, weren't you?!"  
  
"Maybe now I will, ya dirty bitch! I was just taking them off until we got there; you think I wanna have them on while we're running around in a bunch of tangled grass? What if I fell and I still had those on? Huh? It wouldn't just be just a scrape I'd get, I'll tell you that much!"  
  
"Oh. yeah, sorry about hitting you then." It barely sounded like she was sorry at all. Nevertheless, he knew that was all he was going to get from her. "So, are you still going to come and help get my Kaikou back? Please say you will, Rhett.Please, please, please!"  
  
How could he resist those gorgeous puppy eyes? "Yeah, sure. I got nothing better to do than risk my life to fight a Guado empire."  
  
"Yay! Thank you SO much!"  
  
Before he could stand up again from the previous fall he was tumbled over by the two girls who roughly hugged him on each side, Yuna squeezing his neck and Rikku his waist. At least he knew he was loved and for a second there, he felt like a pretty lucky guy. He's known Yuna for a few days and Rikku several hours, why shouldn't he feel lucky? Sure, they were a pain, but you had to admit, they were cute when they were happy. He hoped they would stay together more often, and who knows? Maybe they'll in turn for this help him find his Father?  
  
"Guys," he said in a strained voice. "I can't breathe."  
  
Yuna let go, giggling an apology and patting him on the head but typical Rikku she stayed nailed to the spot. "Get over it, we won't let you die."  
  
Maybe he wasn't the luckiest man alive after all.  
  
The moment Yenvie had stepped inside his isolated home, he felt all eyes stare at him, but he felt that none of them were glares. The voices that were bustling loudly had stopped jus to hear if he was going to say something. In the silence, he heard only the loud sound of someone's feet rushing towards him, and pushing through the crowd was a man with bright green hair. It twisted and mingled with other strands and stood on end, and his pace was pale and wrinkled. Nevertheless, he was strong and fast, but fortunately for the young child, he was as obedient as a lap dog.  
  
"Master Yenvie!" He said in a deep and worried voice, stopping right and front of him and giving a quick bow. "Master Yenvie how lovely it is to see you again after seven days of absence."  
  
"There was no need to worry, Tromell," he replied with a weak smile. "I found the four Behemoths that were loose. There's no need to worry now."  
  
Even Tromell was surprised that he took down three of those monstrous creatures in such a short time, and whisper came among the Guado that were starting to gather around their young Master. But he was used to it. In several ways he had shown these people that age wasn't everything when it came to strength and leadership.  
  
The whispers continued for only a few moments, but they died out as cheers erupted when a male Guado shouted as loud as he could, "Three cheers for Master Yenvie, the greatest Emperor in all of Spira!"  
  
Now the town was loud and full of happiness again, and he couldn't help but feel at ease and grin a bit. There was no need to feel so tense in his home. He was about to walk inside of his home at the far end of Guadosalam when he felt something kick at his leg. He was alert again, and then he realized it was just Yuna's baby. The leather bag he had strapped around one shoulder had its pockets down to his legs.  
  
"Everyone!" He said, getting their attention again. He waited until the small whispers that were floating around were gone, and then he spoke again. Though his voice sounded young and childish, it was powerful. "The Behemoths aren't the only thing that was coming our way."  
  
More whispering and gossip. They died down. "As most of you know our Empire and place in the world fell five years ago, when my elder brother, Seymour, was killed. He had died at the hands of his wife and now widow, Yuna Braska, a human Summoner. As I traveled back home, I happened to see her."  
  
He waited for the voices to die down again before he spoke a second time. "She has with her the daughter of the leader Al Bhed, Rikku if I recall, and a boy with Lucan attire. She wants to see the Farplane, but when she comes, she might be a little distraught."  
  
There was silence for a while; everyone thought he was going to tell why. He always left them on cliffhangers like this when he did a public speaking among their small home but Tromell was the one Guado brave enough to ask, "Why?"  
  
"Good Question," Yenvie said, reaching into his bag. When he pulled out the baby, who had stopped crying, there was a gasp that spread throughout the entire audience. But unlike before where he held the baby roughly, he held it like a jewel in his arms. He didn't smile though, he she curled up near his chest or when she took interest in his long four inch nails. He looked back at the Guado, who were literally stunned by a human baby.  
  
"This," he continued on, "This is my sister-in-law's daughter, and in other words, my niece. Seymour's would-be child. I happened to snatch her during a small argument. But even though she might say so, don't listen to her: I did not take this baby to kill her."  
  
There were some sighs of relief coming from the crowd, mostly from female Guado with young children of their own. "No. The Guado will never stoop so low as to kill a child for revenge. She is only a mere hostage for future plans."  
  
He quieted for a second, then turned to Tromell who was alert and listening intently to every word of his Master's. "Do you remember the plan I made to try and bring my brother back?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yenvie," he replied wearily, bowing slightly in the process. "The plan to sacrifice Guado lives with the enchantment hex? Yes Sir, I do remember."  
  
"Well, we may not have to use Guado lives. Three humans should be enough, shouldn't they? And even better, the one who killed my bother within the trio? What could be greater?"  
  
"N-Nothing Sir! This is great news!"  
  
This time the crowds were loud and boisterous again; everyone was overjoyed by the news. One by one people came of to him and congratulated them for such a wonderful plan. There was laughing, and celebrating because they didn't have to sacrifice any of their own; they acted like Yuna wasn't going to come, and what would happen if she saw this lonely village like this once she stumbled in?  
  
"Tromell," He whispered, gaining his elder servants attention. "We have to keep up an image that we are powerful. We can't be having Yuna come in on the day of her death, watching us act like this. We have an image to keep up for the humans."  
  
"Yes Master Yenvie," Tromell agreed. While Yenvie walked on towards his palace-like home, he hear Tromell talking about his plans and how they would work it out. When he walked inside, instead of walking up the stairs that were lined on both sides of the room, he went through the door in the center between them. He came to a room with a round table piled with fruit in the center and tables. He never changed what this room looked like; he knew it was his brother's favorite, and it was also his.  
  
Kaikou squirmed a little in his arms, grabbing his attention mildly, but she only pulled on his shirt with her fingers and then she calmed down again. No, he wasn't going to hurt a child. He wouldn't dare; it would only cause a bad name for them, and what if the humans did the same thing to one of his Guado? He didn't want to think of starting so much chaos. But what was he going to do with the baby then if her Mother was going to die?  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't matter if I killed the baby," he said mostly to himself. "By killing Yuna, I'll have already started an uproar. Maybe I shouldn't take their lives. I don't know if that's what they want. I know I want it, but what would the others think? I know they probably act like that only in front of me."  
  
Forget it, he thought. This is too tiring to think about now. He was home again, that's what mattered, and if he wanted to kill Yuna, her friends, and the baby that's just what he'll do. And so what if it started something between the Guado and the humans? He wasn't Seymour, he would win. And even so, by sacrificing their lives, perhaps Seymour will come back. He had fooled them to believe he would surely come again, but he wasn't so convinced himself. "I wonder what's happening in the Farplane now."  
  
Suddenly he wasn't in the same room anymore, but he was on the busy streets of Zanerkand, or in the Farplane's words, 'Dead-Zanerkand'. There were lights, tourists, stands and attractions, and loud crowds bustling in and out of each other. Seymour always thought that he was seeing the Fayth's dream, but what he was really seeing was the Farplane.  
  
The people walked right through him, completely unaware of the watchful eye around them. This was their normal lives now, in the Dead World. He wasn't sure what happened after, because he noticed that the years did in fact go by and that people grew old. Or at least, some of them. Once when he came, he saw a glowing emerald sea of light float over the sky, and many looked up in wonder. He saw children pointing to it, both Guado and human, their eyes glowing. And as it traveled through the sky it gradually flowed downwards through the walls of the buildings, but all the people did was stand there. And when he saw it touch someone who looked around thirty or so, his body fell back lifelessly and disappeared into thin air before it hit the ground. It was mostly young adults and children left, and when it was over, they cheered happily. He heard someone call it 'Lifestream'.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when someone said the King was coming, and many cleared a path. He had seen the young man several times before, prowling the streets and talking to others with excitement in his voice, and he also recognized him as the boy whom Yuna left Seymour for. To think that this boy was considered a King of Zanerkand because they heard the news of Sin and he was the greatest blitzball player around. They had a horrible monarchy in his opinion.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tidus shouted loudly, waving almost violently at everyone. People cheered back with excited voice, and young girls who fascinated and taken by his voice. "Is everyone ready for the third Aeon tournament for Zanerkand?"  
  
"Yeah!" the crowd shouted in chorus, clapping their hands and screaming wildly. The young King nodded with satisfaction and then he shouted, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"  
  
Yenvie was about to leave the world then, expecting everything to be drowned out in hysterical screams and celebration, but within a few seconds of everyone leaving, all was nearly silent, and at first he couldn't figure out why. It was the people who were closer to the King that had silenced first, and then it continued on like a pattern all the way back, and then he could hear a soft echoing whisper in his ear, saying "Wait."  
  
Even the King looked around, wondering who had said these words so quietly, yet they had gotten the attention of the city. From behind him, coming out of the castle there was the audible sound of boots clicking on the ground and like a snake coming out of the shadows, there was a young man that stood there. His hair matched the color of the dark surroundings, and his eyes glowed a blood thirsty red. Whispers erupted from the people, but unlike the words he heard in his home, these were of fear.  
  
"That guy looks creepy."  
  
"What does he want his us?"  
  
"Was that the guy who whispered that word?"  
  
"He's dressed exactly like Sephiroth was five years ago."  
  
"Yeah. you're right, he does have the same clothes!"  
  
Sephiroth? Yenvie played the name in his mind, but nothing came. Who was Sephiroth? What happened five years ago? Was he someone bad?  
  
"You," he whispered, pointing forward and past the King. To the young Guado's surprise, he was pointing at him! How? Wasn't this just a look over? As much as his heart started beating then, he knew he had to keep calm. At least no one else could see him.  
  
"Come here," the young man said to Yenvie. The Guado walked forward cautiously, still holding the now sleeping Kaikou in his arms. When he was close enough so he was an arms length away from him, the man reached out and touched the baby, who barely reacted in return. The crowd jumped back and some even screamed.  
  
"Wow! Did you see that?"  
  
"That Guado just appeared out of nowhere!"  
  
"Is that a baby in his hands?"  
  
"How did that guy do that?"  
  
Yenvie turned around swiftly and his heart started to beat faster. They could see him now? How? He looked behind him at the young man again and asked calmly, "Who are you?"  
  
For a moment, he was quiet, just staring into Yenvie's fierce cold eyes, then he closed his own and his lips curled to a smile. When he spoke again, it was the same whisper that traveled among every soul before.  
  
"For those who guessed who I guess, you're right," he started. "Thanks to Mother, Sephiroth is here again."  
There we go! So, what do you think? Sephy is her, but why does he look like a young man? And why does he have red eyes? Who was that woman (I think you can guess now.)? Where the heck is Lakki?! And lastly, where is Yenvie in the living world now?! Did he just die too?! Well let me tell you..  
  
I can't say. It'll be answered in later chapters, so just keep your pants on okay? ^_^ The next one will explain more and more, and from here on out the plot will me devilishly interesting. Hee hee hee. And plus, more characters, too. Can you decipher this? : C, T, Y, B, R, 1, 3, CD, V, CS, and last of all A! Tell me if you know the answer, okay?  
  
Oh, and if you ever want to talk to me (I'm always looking for buddies to talk to ( ), send to chocobotac@bored.com . I tried to change it but it's haaaaaaaaaaard, and my computer stupid. -__-'  
  
Demon Star: I'm so happy you like my story! ( Cheers !:)  
  
Starlight: You know what, that's a good question. You see, there will be a future chapter that features Besaid island and their feelings towards their sons' death. It will be quite the chapter, with many things coming up  
  
Grand Master FFX: Hi Alex! *gives hug* Nice to meet you! Let's be friends, okay? I'm Brittany! 


End file.
